Sweeter Than Fiction
by applepapple
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't bat an eyelash when it comes to dealing with famous celebrities at her internship at Star Records. She has no interest in fame and isn't one to ever go gaga for some boy. No matter how famous he is. She never expected upon crossing paths with Austin Moon that he would be interested in being friends with her. Let alone them ever becoming something more.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I do not own Austin and Ally.

Trying out a new story idea. Enjoy:)

Chapter 1

Ally threw her car into reverse and belted out of the driveway. She reached down and flipped her car stereo on and rolled down the windows. Luckily the Miami sun was shining, and the weather was pleasantly warm. While out running that morning, she had been lucky enough to see the sunrise. She really hoped she wasn't running too far behind schedule and would be able to beat the dreaded morning rush hour traffic. An early riser and motivationally driven young woman, she wasn't one that had any remorse when it came to waking up early enough to beat the herd. With any luck she'd be able to finish next week's homework when she got to school and be able to cross that off her to-do list.

She rounded the final corner of her journey and whipped her car into the nearest parking spot she could find. The gleaming 2003 white corolla was an inheritance from her father and she took a lot of pride in the car. While it wasn't new and flashy, it was highly dependable and always got her from point A to point B without a hitch. She prayed to god the thing never broke down on her because lord knows she would not be keen on ever having to replace it. She may work part time and be able to keep the lights on and hot water running, but large expenses like a new car were not in her price range.

She casually leaned back and grabbed her brown leather cross body and her cell phone. Casually stepping out of the vehicle, she began to survey the parking lot. Her eyes landed on her dark haired latina friend who was attempted to slam her dented trunk door hard enough that it would stay closed. Her friend Trish finally succeeded in her task with a huff and turned around just in time to notice her brown-eyed beauty of a best friend approaching her.

"Ayyy chica! How are ya mama-sita?"

"Well I think you'll be proud to know that I actually succeeded in getting ready this morning without burning myself with my damn straightener. I swear to god I look like I've hickies all over my neck from the burns I've been dished out by that thing. How's your latest conquest going?"

Trish was a notorious flirt and with her latest job at a fancy restaurant, she'd been reeling in lots of digits from the fine young men that worked there. She was easily wheeling about five of them at the moment, but one of them in particular had really caught her eye. Too bad his best friend has already apparently called dibs on Trish when they first met her and it was against "bro code" for him to make any kind of move.

"Don't even get me started! How the hell do I get him to ask me out already if his best friend is apparently pulling the middle school "dibs" card? I need to figure out how to get rid of this other guy. You wouldn't believe the struggle I've been having with this one. Why do both guys have to like me? It's just not fair."

Ally faked a solemn look of pity and eyed her best friend evenly.

"The struggles you go through girl. Lord take pity on any soul who has to put up with what you put up with. You just keep on keepin on and with any luck boys will stop being interested in you and you can get a head start on a adopting a few dozen cats early."

This earned her a playful slap on the arm from her friend.

"Cool it with the sarcasm sister it's only 7am."

Ally winked at her with a smile and they made their way through the front doors of the school.

After school had let out Ally swiftly made her way over to her corolla and loaded all her schoolbooks into the backseat. As she was shutting the door and getting ready to hop in the driver's seat she glanced up to see her friend Dallas making his way towards her.

"Hey Ally! What's up girl?"

She held her hand up for a high five, which he slapped. The two of them had been friends since practically their fetal years due to the fact that he was her next-door neighbor when she was a kid.

"Hey just about to head over to my internship. I have to put in a few hours today after school because apparently the label wants me to help out while one of their artists from California stops by for a meeting with the big guns upstairs. I'm going to see if I can sneak a peak of who it is but I'm assuming its one of their more successful artists. The big guy doesn't talk privately to just anybody. "

Most of the kids at school didn't know about where Ally was doing her internship but if they did they'd probably freak out. Star Records was a pretty big deal and the only reason Ally had even gotten the internship was because of an old family friend who knew Jimmy Star and had convinced him to give it her. Though the girl wasn't exactly a tough sell. She was easily summed up as a no nonsense, extremely sarcastic (though she tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum while on the job), easy-going and talkative person who knew how to deliver good work and have a level head when dealing with celebrities. It's not that she's immune to their star power, she just feels that people she be evaluated based on who they are and not on how many teenage girls have their poster on their wall.

Dallas smiled at her and began to walk off.

"Go get em tiger. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ally smiled and gave him a wave before climbing in behind the wheel. She has a feeling today was going to be a little more exciting than usual at the label with this top secret "mystery celeb" stopping by. Hopefully some of the other teenage interns would be able to keep their cool. Not all of them are quite as composed around the famous artists as she is.


End file.
